Anna German
Anna German, od 1972 r. Anna Wiktoria German-Tucholska (ur. 14 lutego 1936 w Urgenczu, Uzbecka SRR (ZSRR), zm. 25[1]/26[2] sierpnia 1982 w Warszawie) – polska piosenkarka i kompozytorka, aktorka, z wykształcenia geolog. Śpiewała w siedmiu językach: po polsku oraz rosyjsku, a także w języku niemieckim, włoskim, hiszpańskim, angielskim oraz łacińskim. Laureatka festiwali m.in. w Monte Carlo, Wiesbaden, Bratysławie[3], San Remo, Neapolu, Viareggio, Cannes, Ostendzie,Sopocie, Opolu, Kołobrzegu, Zielonej Górze. Była pierwszą Polką, która wystąpiła w San Remo. Dwukrotnie uznana za najpopularniejszą polską piosenkarkę wśród Polonii amerykańskiej (1966, 1969). Zdobywczyni złotej płyty za longplayCzłowieczy los nagrany w 1970 roku. Występowała w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii, Australii, Francji, Portugalii, Włoszech, na Węgrzech, wMongolii, NRD, RFN, CSRS oraz ZSRR. Wydała płyty w języku polskim, rosyjskim i włoskim. Biografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] Ojcem Anny German był Eugen Hörmann (ros. Евгений Герман, pol. Eugeniusz German) (ur. 1910, zm. 1938), księgowy urodzony w Łodzi. Przodkowie od strony ojca pochodzili z Niemiec. Na przełomie XVIII i XIX w. osiedlili się na Ukrainie. W 1819 pradziadek Anny założył wieś Hoffnung (obecnie Olgino, ukr. Ольгине). Tam urodził się Friedrich Hörmann (Hermann). Studiował w Seminarium Ewangelickim w Łodzi. Tam ożenił się z Anną Balach i w 1910 przyszedł na świat jego syn Eugen. Po ukończeniu studiów wraz z rodziną wrócił na Ukrainę. W 1929 r. w wyniku represji został aresztowany i zesłany do obozu pracy. Eugen postanowił uciec z ZSRR przez Środkową Azję i Iran[4]. Matka, Irma German, secundo voto Berner z domu Martens (ur. 1909, zm. 30 stycznia 2007), wywodziła się z holenderskich mennonitów, zamieszkałych w Wielikokniażeskoje na Kubaniu, których do Rosji sprowadziła carycaKatarzyna II[5]. Po wojnie przez wiele lat była wykładowcą języka niemieckiego na Akademii Rolniczej we Wrocławiu. Babka Anny German przeniosła się z rodzinnego Kubania do Fergany w Uzbekistanie, jej córka Irma tam poznała swego męża. Uciekając przed NKWD przenieśli się do Urgencza, tam też urodziła się Anna. Potem rodzina przeniosła się doTaszkentu. W 1937 r. gdy Irma była po raz drugi w ciąży mąż został aresztowany pod zarzutem szpiegostwa i w 1938 r. rozstrzelany. Po aresztowaniu ojca zostały wysiedlone z Fergany i zesłane do Kirgistanu. W tym samym roku urodził się ich syn Fryderyk. Mając dwa lata brat Anny zmarł na szkarlatynę[6]. W 1942 Irma wyszła ponownie za mąż, za Hermana Bernera. Rok później Herman, jako oficer Ludowego Wojska Polskiego zginął w Bitwie pod Lenino, o czym rodzina dowiedziała się znacznie później. W 1946 r. Irma German, jako żona Polaka, złożyła dokumenty repatriacyjne i razem z córką i matką wyjechały do Polski[7]. Początkowo mieszkały w Nowej Rudzie. W 1949 r. przeprowadziły się do Wrocławia i zamieszkały przy ulicy Trzebnickiej. Anna uczęszczała do VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Bolesława Krzywoustego we Wrocławiu, które ukończyła w 1955 r. W styczniu 1962 r. uzyskała tytuł magistra geologii na Uniwersytecie Wrocławskim na podstawie pracy magisterskiej „Zdjęcie geologiczne okolic Zatonia (Ustronie)”[8]. Studia ukończyła z wyróżnieniem. Kariera artystyczna[edytuj | edytuj kod] Jako piosenkarka debiutowała w 1960 r. we wrocławskim „Kalamburze”. W 1963 roku wzięła udział w III Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie, gdzie zdobyła II nagrodę w dniu polskim za utwór „Tak mi z tym źle”. Natomiast w 1964 r. zdobyła drugą nagrodę na Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu śpiewając piosenkę „Tańczące Eurydyki”. Następnie zdobyła dwie nagrody za „Tańczące Eurydyki” podczas Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie w 1964 r.: I (w dniu polskim) i III (w dniu międzynarodowym). Podczas III Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu w 1965 r. zdobyła I nagrodę za piosenkę „Zakwitnę różą”. W tym okresie spotkała przyszłego męża – Zbigniewa Tucholskiego. Została także zaproszona przez włoską firmę fonograficzną „Company Discografica Italiana” (CDI) do Włoch. W 1966 r. podpisała trzyletni kontrakt z CDI. W tym samym roku wystąpiła na scenie paryskiej Olimpii. W 1967 r. jako pierwsza i jedyna w historii polska artystka zaśpiewała na XVII Festiwalu w San Remo, a także jako pierwsza cudzoziemka na XV Festiwalu Piosenki Neapolitańskiej. W 1967 r.[9] wracając z koncertu we Włoszech, uległa wypadkowi samochodowemu na Autostradzie Słońca[10]. Są jednak źródła, które podają inną wersję: „Początkowo Renato jechał drogą publiczną, bo oszczędzał na opłatach autostradowych. W końcu jednak wybrał autostradę. Wbrew jednak temu, co piszą biografowie Anny German, nie słynną Autostradę Słońca, czyli A-1, lecz A-14 z Rimini, która dopiero na północny zachód od Bolonii łączy się z A-1”[11]. Powracała do zdrowia przez trzy lata. Podczas rekonwalescencji napisała książkę biograficzną pt. Wróć do Sorrento?, w której wspominała swoją karierę oraz pracę artystyczną we Włoszech. W 1968 r. otrzymała Nagrodę Komitetu ds. Radia i TV za wybitne osiągnięcia w dziedzinie polskiej piosenki popularyzowanej w radiu i telewizji[12]. Na scenę powróciła w 1970 r. Nagrała trzecią płytę po polsku pt. Człowieczy los. W czerwcu 1970 r. pojawiła się ponownie na Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu. Zdobyła tam nagrodę za piosenkę „Człowieczy los” oraz „Być może”. W 1971 r., także na festiwalu w Opolu, otrzymała nagrodę publiczności za „Cztery karty”. W maju 1971 r. brała udział w gali podczas otwarcia katowickiego Spodka przy 12 tys. publiczności. Również w 1971 r. otrzymała Nagrodę Miasta Warszawy za wybitne osiągnięcia w dziedzinie upowszechniania kultury[12]. 23 marca 1972 r. zawarła związek małżeński ze Zbigniewem Tucholskim. Oboje byli członkami Kościoła Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego. 27 listopada 1975 r. urodził się ich syn Zbigniew. Z powodu macierzyństwa German na rok zawiesiła swoją działalność artystyczną. W 1973 r. na Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu otrzymała wyróżnienie za piosenkę „Ballada o niebie i ziemi”. W 1974 w związku z jubileuszem Polski Ludowej odznaczonaZłotym Krzyżem Zasługi[13]. W 1978 r. na cześć pierwszego Polaka lecącego w kosmos, Mirosława Hermaszewskiego nagrała utwór pt. „W wielkiej kosmicznej rodzinie”. Artystka wielokrotnie występowała na Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu, gdzie w 1979 r. zdobyła Złoty Pierścień za piosenkę „O czym Bałtyk opowiada” i Złoty Kord (honorową nagrodę tygodnika „Żołnierz Polski”) oraz na Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze (ostatni raz w 1979 r.). Jej ostatnia polska płyta została zarejestrowana w 1979 r., a ostatnia w języku rosyjskim w 1980 r. W 1980 za osiągnięcia artystyczne została odznaczona Krzyżem Kawalerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski. Za popularyzację polskiej piosenki w ZSRR otrzymała Honorową Odznakę TPPR (Towarzystwa Przyjaźni Polsko-Radzieckiej). W połowie lat 70. wykryto u niej chorobę nowotworową. Jesienią 1980 r. po powrocie z koncertów w Australii nastąpił nawrót choroby zdiagnozowanej jako mięsakkości. Będąc w zaawansowanym stadium choroby komponowała psalmy i pieśni poświęcone Bogu. Wykonywane utwory zapisywała na domowym magnetofonie. Po dwóch latach przegrała walkę z ciężką chorobą umierając nocą 25 na 26 sierpnia 1982 roku w warszawskim Szpitalu Klinicznym przy ulicy Szaserów. Pogrzeb Anny German odbył się 30 sierpnia 1982 r. Artystka została pochowana na cmentarzu ewangelicko-reformowanym w Warszawie (kw. 3, rząd 4, grób 8a); na tablicy nagrobnej umieszczono cytat z Psalmu 23: „Pan jest pasterzem moim”. Typ głosu Określenie typu głosu Anny German, jak u większości artystów estradowych jest trudne. *Cechy altu. Artystka w przeważającej większości śpiewała w zakresie tego głosu spełniając w pełni parametry wymagane dla tego zakresu, koncentrując się na utworach altowych, swobodnie sięgając do połowy oktawy małej, tylko sporadycznie akcentując obecność w oktawie dwukreślnej. *Cechy sopranu. Za klasyfikacją do tego głosu przemawia przede wszystkim tembr głosu Anny German jak i wykonawstwo kilku arii Domenico Scarlattiego, pokazujące spójność barwy głosu śpiewaczki co najmniej do połowy oktawy dwukreślnej, predestynującej do wykonawstwa muzyki barokowej. *Cechy kontraltu. Za teoretyczną klasyfikacją do tego głosu przemawia rozległa skala, możliwości wokalne w dolnym rejestrze, klarowność głosu (posiadającego jednak zupełnie różną od kontraltu barwę). *Cechy mezzosopranu – naturalna skala śpiewaczki. *Zdolności koloraturowe. Wykonawstwo klasyczne. Choć śpiewaczka dysponowała pewną techniką wymaganą w muzyce klasycznej potrzebną do śpiewu koloraturowego (w sensie techniki, a nie skali) i realizowała klasyczne utwory o dość dużym stopniu trudności, to jednak nie była śpiewaczką stricte klasyczną, a muzyka klasyczna stanowiła bardziej margines, urozmaicenie jej bogatego repertuaru. W wykonawstwie klasycznym widać jednak głębsze zaangażowanie, niż u większości artystów stylu clasical crossover przejawiające się między innymi w doborze akompaniamentu (zespół muzyki dawnej zamiast uwspółcześnionych form). Upamiętnienie[edytuj | edytuj kod] (1/2)▶http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Anna_German_tablica_pami%C4%85tkowa_Wroc%C5%82aw.JPGTablica pamiątkowa na kamienicy przy ul. Trzebnickiej 5 we Wrocławiu*Imię Anny German nosi główna ulica miasta Urgencz, w którym się urodziła[14]. *Jej imieniem została nazwana asteroida (2519) Annagerman krążąca wokół Słońca pomiędzy Marsem a Jowiszem[14]. *Od 1987 r. nosi jej imię amfiteatr w Zielonej Górze. *W 2001 r. w Zielonej Górze zorganizowano Ogólnopolski Konkurs na Interpretację Piosenki z Repertuaru Anny German[15]. W 2002 r. przerodził się on w Festiwal Tańczące Eurydyki im. Anny German[10]. Festiwal skierowany dowokalistów z kraju i zagranicy organizuje Zielonogórski Ośrodek Kultury. Zadaniem imprezy jest popularyzacja repertuaru Anny German oraz twórczości polskich kompozytorów muzyki rozrywkowej[16]. *Niepubliczna Szkoła Muzyczna I i II Stopnia im. Anny German w Białymstoku. *W lutym 2012 r. przy wejściu do domu, w którym mieszkała Anna German we Wrocławiu (ul. Trzebnicka 5) została odsłonięta tablica pamiątkowa ku jej czci[17]. *Rosyjski adwentystyczny ośrodek radiowo-telewizyjny „Głos Nadziei” zrealizował film biograficzny o Annie German[18]. W 2012 zrealizowano rosyjski serial biograficzny (w koprodukcji z Ukrainą, Polską i Chorwacją) – Anna German. *Gwiazda imienna na Alei Sławy w Moskwie. *W kwietniu 2013 r. Rada Miasta Rzeszowa podjęła uchwałę o nadaniu imienia Anny German jednej z nowych ulic w mieście[19]. *14 czerwca 2013 r. Wiceprezydent Miasta Opola odsłonił gwiazdę Anny German na Alei Gwiazd Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki. Dyskografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] Albumy w Polsce[edytuj | edytuj kod] *1966 Tańczące Eurydyki LP *1967 Recital piosenek LP *1970 Człowieczy los LP *1971 Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach LP *1971 Domenico Scarlatti – Arie z opery „Tetida in Sciro” LP *1974 To chyba maj LP *1978 Anna German LP *1983 Niezapomniane przeboje LP *1984 Jesteś moją miłością LP *1989 Anna German LP *1989 Znaki zapytania LP *1990 Powracające słowa vol. 1 LP *1990 Powracające słowa vol. 2 LP *1991 Zakwitnę różą CD *1991 Recital piosenek CD *1994 Nasza ścieżka CD *1994 Złote przeboje neapolitańskie MC *1995 Planeta Anna vol. 1 MC *1995 Planeta Anna vol. 2 MC *1998 Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach CD *1999 Tańczące Eurydyki CD *1999 Platynowa kolekcja CD *1999 Złote przeboje CD *1999 Bal u Posejdona (Złota kolekcja) CD (ZPAV: złota płyta)[20] *2001 Tańczące Eurydyki CD *2001 Recital piosenek CD *2001 Człowieczy los CD *2001 Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach CD *2001 Domenico Scarlatti – Arie z opery „Tetida in Sciro” CD *2001 To chyba maj CD *2001 Pomyśl o mnie CD *2003 Człowieczy los CD *2004 Złote przeboje CD *2008 Z archiwum polskiego radia – Anna German nagrania z lat 1961–1979, vol. 13 (ZPAV: złota płyta)[20] *2012 Wspomnienie. Anna German o sobie autobiografia na CD2 *2013 Z archiwum polskiego radia – Anna German nagrania z lat 1961–1979, reedycja *2013 40 Piosenek Anny German Polskie Nagrania „MUZA” (ZPAV: złota płyta)[20] *2013 Recital Opole '71 – Z archiwum polskiego radia Polskie Radio S.A. ;Czwórki *1967 Anna German *1971 Piosenki Perskie ;Single *1967 „Deszcz na szybie” / „Uroczysko” *1967 „Chcę być kochaną” / „Cygański wóz” *1967 „Cyganeria” / „Zimowe dzwony” *1969 „Melodia dla synka” / „Jesteś moją miłością” *1970 „Człowieczy los” / „Dziękuje ci mamo” *1970 „Gałązka snów” / „Trampowski szlak” *1970 „Złociste mgły” / „Za grosiki marzeń” *1971 „A mama asi como” / „Quadro cartas” *1972 „Warszawa w różach” / „Wiatr mieszka w dzikich topolach” ;Pocztówki *1963 „Cyganeria” *1967 „A jeżeli mnie pokochasz” *1969 „Melodia dla synka” *1969 „Chcę tańczyć w majową noc” *1970 „Księżyc i róże” *1970 „Śnieżna piosenka” *1970 „Być może” *1970 „Człowieczy los” *1970 „Skąd przyjdzie noc” *1971 „Cztery karty” *1971 „Trzeba się nam pośpieszyć” *1974 „Gdy śliczna panna” *1975 „Gdy śliczna panna” / Lulajże Jezuniu” *1975 „Pozwól, żeby ktoś wziął twoje serce” / „Moje miejsce na ziemi” *1978 „List do Chopina” *1979 „Tylko w tangu” / „Dookoła kipi lato” Albumy w ZSRR/Rosji[edytuj | edytuj kod] *1977 Kogda cwieli sady (Когда цвели сады) LP *1979 Drug dielfin (Друг дельфин) LP *1980 Nadieżda (Надежда) LP *1982 Posledniaja wstriecza (Последняя встреча) LP *1982 Echo lubwi (Эхо любви) – live '79 LP *1996 Niezabytyj motiw (Незабытый мотив) CD *1996 Łuczszyje piesni (Лучшие песни) CD *1998 Kogda cwieli sady (Когда цвели сады) CD *1999 Antołogija sowietskogo szlagiera (Антология советского шлягера) MC *2000 Rossijskaja estradnaja muzykalnaja encykłopiedija (Российская эстрадная музыкальная энциклопедия) CD *2000 Posledniaja wstriecza (Последняя встреча) CD *2001 Lubwi niegromkije słowa (Любви негромкие слова) CD *2001 Waszy lubimyje piesni (Ваши любимые песни) CD *2003 Naszy lubimyje piesni (Наши любимые песни) CD *2003 Zołotoj wiek russkoj estrady (Золотой век русской эстрады) CD *2003 Posidim, pomołczim (Посидим, помолчим) vol. 1 CD *2003 Spasibo tiebie, mojo sierdce (Спасибо тебе, моё сердце) vol. 2 CD ;Czwórki *1967 Mieżdunarodnaja kniga (Международная книга) *1971 Cztoby sczastliwym byt’ (Чтобы счастливым быть) *1977 Ty, tolko ty (Ты, только ты) *1978 Ja lublu tancewat’ (Я люблю танцевать) Albumy we Włoszech[edytuj | edytuj kod] *1967 I classici della musica neapolitana ;Single *1967 „Te faie desiderà” *1967 „Gi” / „Prima tu Single” *1967 „Chi sei tu” / „Meglio dire di no” Filmografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] Filmografia[12]: *1966: Marynarka to męska przygoda (film dokumentalny) – obsada aktorska *1970: Krajobraz po bitwie – jako Amerykanka *1970: Prom – wykonanie muzyki (śpiew) *1970: Balladyna (spektakl telewizyjny) – wykonanie muzyki (śpiew) *1970: Wyspy szczęśliwe. Śpiewa Anna German (film krótkometrażowy) – bohater filmu *1977: Sudba (film) – wykonanie piosenki Echo Miłości *2012: Anna German (serial biograficzny) – Śpiew (w serialu zostały wykorzystane jej piosenki) Bibliografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Anna German: Wróć do Sorrento?. Z przedmową Tomasza Raczka i jego rozmową z Mariuszem Walterem. Michałów-Grabina: Instytut Wydawniczy Latarnik im. Zygmunta Kałużyńskiego, 2012. ISBN 978-83-60000-96-0. Linki zewnętrzne[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Anna German w bazie filmpolski.pl *Film biograficzny o Annie German *(ang. • pol.) Anna German – serwis internetowy, poświęcony piosenkarce (biografia, linki itp.) Kontrola autorytatywna (osoba): *ISNI: 0000 0000 7146 2393 *VIAF: 20541358 *LCCN: n88056320 *GND: 121578178 *WorldCat Kategorie: *Polskie wokalistki *Polscy wykonawcy poezji śpiewanej *Laureaci Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej *Odznaczeni Krzyżem Kawalerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski (1944-1989) *Odznaczeni Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi (1944-1989) *Absolwenci Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego *Pochowani na cmentarzu ewangelicko-reformowanym w Warszawie *Ludzie związani z Nową Rudą *Urodzeni w 1936 *Zmarli w 1982 *Osoby holenderskiego pochodzenia Menu nawigacyjne *Utwórz konto *Zaloguj się *Artykuł *Dyskusja *Czytaj *Edytuj *Edytuj kod źródłowy *Historia i autorzy *Strona główna *Losuj artykuł *Kategorie artykułów *Najlepsze artykuły *Zgłoś błąd *Częste pytania (FAQ) Dla czytelników *Wyszukaj informacje *Użyj informacji *O Wikipedii *Kontakt *Wspomóż Wikipedię Dla wikipedystów *Pierwsze kroki *Centrum pomocy *Zasady edytowania *Kawiarenka *Ogłoszenia *Ostatnie zmiany Narzędzia *Linkujące *Zmiany w linkowanych *Prześlij plik *Strony specjalne *Link do tej wersji *Informacje o tej stronie *Element Wikidanych *Cytowanie tego artykułu Drukuj lub eksportuj *Utwórz książkę *Pobierz jako PDF *Wersja do druku W innych językach *Беларуская *Čeština *Deutsch *English *Esperanto *Français *Frysk *Galego *Bahasa Indonesia *Italiano *ქართული *Кырык мары *Nederlands *Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча *Română *Русский *Українська *Vepsän kel’